Judgement Day
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah loves her aunt Jenny and when the director goes on a mission the daughter of Ziva and Jethro decides to follow. Who will die? Who will survive? Past; Jenny/Gibbs, Present; Ziva/Gibbs


The Director sighed heavily with her head resting softly in the palms of her soft hands, before looking up at the young kidon trained teen, "I'm Sorry Sarah but you can't come with me, its too dangerous" she said softly as she sat on the sofa in her office beside the girl. "Could you imagine your father's reaction if I let you come, knowing you'd be in danger? and what about your mother? She'd kill me if I put her princess in harms way!", the director said as she looked into the bright blue eyes that resembled her ex lover's.

Sarah sighed, "But Aunt Jenny... I'm trained, I can protect myself. It isn't like I haven't had to before" she said clearly annoyed at being treated like a child, "How am I supposed to sleep knowing my aunt is in danger?" she said with tear filled eyes.

The red head pulled her adoptive niece to her and hugged her tightly, "Nothing will happen to me, I promise you doll" she said trying to reassure the girl.

Sarah had been returned to her parents only three years ago due to being kidnapped by her grandfather but thats another story.

As Jenifer tried to convince the teen she realized that she wasn't even managing to convince herself so she was sure her young niece wasn't convinced either.

A few days later Jen and the team were off for the mission but Jen had gone with Franks to the diner without back up. She hadn't realized the danger she was in, not truly. Then again either did she realize that Sarah had followed her and at NCIS in DC Abby was freaking out at having lost the young girl and was attempting to track down the young trained assasin.

Franks turned to Jen and grinned, "So how comes you didn't get back with Leroy after our talk all those years ago" he asked curiously.

Jen sighed, "I don't think thats any of your business Franks", she said simply, refusing to answer.

The older man nodded, "True but I know you still love him"

The red headed director smiled sadly, "You know I do Franks but I'm not a home wrecker. I couldn't do that to him or Ziva and definitely not Sarah" she said with emotion filled words.

Franks nodded, "He still has feelings for you too" he said implying even more than he spoke.

Sarah was watching on from her hiding spot under a dusty table in the abandoned diner without the knowledge of anyone and her cell phone was purposely left behind in order to stop Abby tracking her down and finding her location.

The next moments went by rather quickly. The men surrounded the diner and made their way in. Jen managed to shoot two dead and injure three whilst Franks' gun killed two out of the three that Jen had injured and injured two others before being shot and killed himself. Jen was shot in the stomach while she defended herself against them.

Seeing her aunt go down, the kidon trained teen snatched her aunt's gun and killed the remaining men before rushing to the director's side and ripping her own top to press it against the bleeding wound on the red headed's abdomen.

Jen's eyes opened gradually, her vision was blurry and she felt faint. Once her vision began to clear a little she could just about make out the face of her neice who had blood covered hands, "What are you doing here Sarah?" she asked weakly.

Sarah kissed her aunt's head, "Because I don't want to lose you" she said applying pressure to the wound as she used one hand to get Jen's cell phone from her black trousers and called her mother.

"Mom...it's me... Aunt Jenny's in trouble... come quick", she said in desperation through tear filled eyes and a breaking heart before telling the older Israeli their location.

The teenage girl looked at her aunt, "Everythings going to be okay Aunt Jenny, I love you" she said softly.

Jen smiled, trusting the young girl with her life, "I love you too Dolly"

Sarah bit her lip, "This will hurt a little bit but it will save your life" she said softly

Jen nodded, clearly trusting her. Sarah quickly took the pressure off the woud to remove the bullet before packing the wound with cotton woll pads that Jen had in her bag for her make-up before wrapping the torn shirt around the waist of the director to attempt to stop the bleeding.

Ziva arrived moments later with Jethro by her side, along with Tony and McGee. Tony checked Franks for a pulse but found none before he followed the others to Jenifer Shepherd who was leaning back against Sarah.

Jethro looked at his daughter as she held his ex-lover, "You're going to be in trouble when we get back" he said sternly.

The injured director smiled, "I don't think so Jethro, she saved my life".

The ambulance soon arrived, Sarah refused to leave the side of her aunt while the team followed in the car. Jethro called Abby knowing where his daughter was but asking for her anyways.

Abby stuttered, "Erm... she's gone for coffee, Gibbs" she said lying to her boss.

Gibbs shook his head, "My little assasin give you the slip eh?" he said amused, with his hand on Ziva's thigh as she drove.

The forensic scientist shook her head, "'Course not Gibbs, you trusted me with her, I wouldn't go and lose her"

He chuckled, "She's here with me Abs, she followed Jen"

Abby sighed with relief, "Phew" she said softly, "I was really worried Gibbs, she's in big trouble when she gets back"

Meanwhile in the ambulance Sarah held her aunt's hand firmly. Jenny was saved. Sarah wouldn't lost her aunt, at least not this time. However they would have to deal with the loss of an old friend.


End file.
